


Вахта

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована, папонтенок находит папу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Бытовая зарисовка из жизни лорда Вейдера и его семьи.АУ: Люка и Лею не успели утащить джедаи и теперь их воспитывает Вейдер.Осторожно, очень флафф!
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Щелк. Щелк-щелк.

\- Вя.

\- Не нажимается? Да, эта заедает.

Щелк-щелк.  
У каждого ребенка бывают любимые игрушки. Мячики там, куклы или модели кораблей… У самого Вейдера в свое время была хитровывернутая деталь от синхронизатора гипердвигателя модели Алеф 2.5, за свою долгую жизнь успевшая побывать космическим кораблем, доблестным контрабандистом и слегка побитым джавским краулером. Люк же больше всего любил нажимать кнопочки.

Мало кто знал, что строгая контрольная панель на груди доспеха главнокомандующего имела только одно назначение. Впрочем, в последнее время Люк, кажется, уже выучил наизусть все ее кнопочки и огоньки. Надо будет переконфигурировать.

\- Всё, Люк. Пора спать.

\- Вя!

А еще стоит оборудовать для детей нормальную игровую комнату. С кнопочками, рычажками, тумблерами и всем прочим, что так манит юных Скайуокеров. Проще всего, конечно, отключить от питания один из мостиков разрушителя, но…

«Подключат обратно, - подумал Вейдер, вспомнив собственное детство. – Не с первого раза, так с десятого».

\- Пора спать, - терпеливо повторил он вслух. – Дети должны рано ложиться.

\- Вя, - отказался Люк, покрепче вцепившись в него.

\- Что «вя»? Говори словами.

Вот предупреждал же его Палпатин, усмехаясь загадочно и злорадно: не держи с детьми постоянный ментальный контакт. Вейдер тогда не понял – как то есть не держать? А если с ними случится что-нибудь плохое? И вообще, как иначе понять, чего они хотят? В результате оба ребенка из-за постоянной информационной нагрузки через ментальную связь развиваются быстрее нормы – но общаться предпочитают исключительно через Силу. Папа, мол, и так поймет.

\- Неть! – конкретизировал свои намерения Люк.

\- Не хочешь спать?

\- Дя.

Если Вейдер правильно помнил, нежелание идти в постель – стандартное поведение для ребенка. Правда, раньше было достаточно слегка коснуться сознания младенца, навевая сон – а теперь эти… шустрики с автономным реактором и гипердвигателем пониже спины научились ставить простейшие ментальные щиты! Ломать которые, между прочим, больно и опасно для разума ребенка.

\- А надо. Ты на военном корабле, тут у всех расписание, предписанное уставом.

\- Неть! – Люк даже Силой дернул возмущенно, пытаясь придавить встающего отца обратно к креслу. Кажется, к волшебному слову «устав» он особого пиетета не испытывал.

\- Ночью все должны спать, режим называется, - терпеливо объяснил Вейдер.

Люк прищурился, чем-то неуловимо напомнив Падме.

\- И папа?

\- Все, кроме тех, у кого вахта, - поправился Вейдер. – У меня сейчас она и есть.

\- У-у-у… - озадаченно протянул Люк.

\- Поэтому я сейчас тебя подниму, отнесу в постель и положу туда. Потом подожду, пока Лея вернется из лазарета, и проделаю с ней ту же процедуру.

Люк задумался, уставившись ему куда-то в район правого наплечника. Вейдер подошел к стене каюты, коснулся Силой одной из декоративных панелей. Та отъехала в сторону, открывая небольшую нишу, обитую мягкой материей.

\- Всё. Иди в кровать, - Вейдер бережно отцепил пальцы Люка от собственного плаща.

\- Дяй! – решительно потребовал тот, стоя на четвереньках на краю ниши.

\- Ты хочешь спать в обнимку с моим плащом?

\- Неть. Дяй!

\- Что тебе дать? – терпеливо уточнил Вейдер. Люк задумался, скривил губы, явно готовясь произнести что-то сложное.

\- Вя-ту!

\- Вату?

\- Неть. Вя-ту!

\- Ах, вахту, - Вейдер негромко хмыкнул. – Чтобы иметь полное право не спать ночью?

\- Дя, - согласился Люк. – Дяй.

\- Вахта – это для взрослых, - строго сказал Вейдер. – Вот подрастешь, впишем тебя в штатное расписание, и будет тебе вахта.

\- У, - Люк насупился и уполз вглубь ниши. Вейдер удовлетворенно кивнул и задвинул заслонку. Все-таки воспитание детей – очень утомительное занятие. А Палпатин еще смеется и говорит, что с одаренными проще…

В коридоре зазвучали шаги. Вейдер прислушался. Да, определенно: его врач снова решил не нервировать самых проблемных пациентов и принести Лею лично. Разумеется, Вейдер доверял своим подчиненным из 501 легиона – уже то, что, кроме него самого и личного врача, носить Люка или Лею мог только кто-либо из доверенных клонов, указывало на это. Но все же, все же…

Пискнула входная панель, отмечая запрос на открытие. Вейдер разблокировал дверь.

\- Приветствую, милорд, - кивнул доктор. На руках у него вертела головой Лея. Кажется, во время укрепляющих процедур, обязательных для всех детей, растущих на космических кораблях, она успела выспаться. Вот ведь! И как ее теперь укладывать прикажете?

\- Благодарю, - Вейдер взял дочь на руки, мимоходом отметив, что та снова щупает в Силе сопровождающих ее клонов.

\- Милорд!

Ну вот, опять…

\- И все же я вынужден еще раз указать, что для детей совершенно недопустимо спать в шкафу!

\- Это кровать, - спокойно уточнил Вейдер. – Просто необычной конструкции.

\- Не спорю, с точки зрения безопасности ваша, хм, кровать, уж не знаю, чем вы ее бронировали, просто прекрасна, - согласился доктор.

«Черным железом и кортозисом на базе дюрасталевых сплавов, - подумал Вейдер. – Даже световой меч не возьмет».

\- Но, во-первых, детям может быть страшно и неуютно в замкнутом пространстве!

\- Им уютно и нестрашно. Я чувствую.

Он вообще спит в капсуле, сидя, не снимая доспеха и с подключенными системами медобслуживания. И что? С точки зрения Вейдера, постель в личной норке за металлической стеной была пределом мечтаний ребенка. Мягко, тепло, никто не залезет и не побеспокоит. Как дети подрастут – надо будет расширить ячейку до второго уровня модернизации, не зря же он закладывал запас на этот случай. А еще провести туда освещение и повесить полочки. Чтобы можно было перед сном что-нибудь разобрать.

\- Во-вторых, этот шкаф можно открыть только вашей Силой!

\- Защита от диверсантов, - отрезал Вейдер. – Дети дверь отпирать научились.

Причем не только ту, что ведет в кровать. Дверь каюты уже тоже испытала на себе таланты юных Скайуокеров. Теперь с наружной стороны постоянно стоят два ветерана из 501 легиона, чтобы, если Люк или Лея захотят вылезти наружу, направить их в условно безопасном направлении.

\- А в-третьих, их спальное место расположено недопустимо высоко! Дети могут выпасть и…

\- И ничего не случится, - закончил Вейдер. – Я не зря сменил нормальное покрытие пола на эту пружинящую дрянь. На нее с потолка прыгать можно, отделаешься в лучшем случае синяками. Люк уже проверял.

А еще ни один диверсант не предположит, что дети милорда главнокомандующего могут спать в потайном шкафу почти под самым потолком. А Вейдер был готов пойти очень на многое, чтобы обеспечить их безопасность. Достаточно того, что он уже не уберег их мать, а СИБ чудом перехватила корабль Органы, увозящего Люка с Леей к джедаям.

Врач только рукой махнул, в очередной раз отчаявшись убедить непреклонного пациента. Вейдер удовлетворенно закрыл дверь.

\- Так, Лея, а ну-ка перестань.

\- Вя, - Лея, почти перевернувшись вверх ногами на руках у отца, сосредоточенно пыталась дотянуться до светового меча.

\- Нет. Это оружие. Детям не игрушка.

\- Бух, - мечтательно произнесла Лея. Вейдер повесил меч обратно на пояс, мимоходом отметив успехи дочери в мелком телекинезе, и подошел к стенным панелям.

\- Вя! – из-за двери кровати высунулся радостный Люк. Ну, разумеется, он и не думал спать. Сплав, из которого состояла ячейка в стене, не препятствовал использованию Силы, и Люк прекрасно чувствовал, что сестричка скоро придет. И ждал ее.

\- Всё, - Вейдер отправил Лею в компанию к брату. – Теперь спите.

\- Неть!

\- Мне надо идти на совещание.

\- Дя! – обрадовалась Лея.

\- А вам – спать. Я скоро вернусь, - Вейдер решительно закрыл заслонку ниши.

Нет уж. Это на флагмане привыкли, что главнокомандующий почти постоянно таскает с собой двух малолетних детей, не доверяя дроидам-нянькам. Даже не дергаются почти, когда Лея или Люк вставляют свою лепту в разнос подчиненных. Но распространять эту практику на общефлотские совещания, пожалуй, еще рано.

Разумеется, дети и не думали спать. Из-за заслонки доносилось негромкое, на грани чувствительности акустических сенсоров, курлыканье: Люк с Леей делились впечатлениями от событий дня.

«Люк, скорее всего, расскажет сестре о таинственном артефакте под названием «вахта», обладание которым позволяет не спать ночью, - улыбнулся про себя Вейдер. – А Лея… что это она в Силе показывает? Надо будет уточнить, что она натворила в лазарете. Явно ведь нашкодила, вон как хвастается».

И закрыл за собой дверь каюты.


	2. Chapter 2

Астродроид был странный. Во-первых, он зачем-то ехал в направлении командного центра звездного разрушителя. А ведь астромехи обычно обитают в ангарах: чинят истребители, обеспечивают навигацию в шаттлах и прочих малых летательных аппаратах. Во-вторых, у него явно отставал фрагмент задней стенки корпуса, причем периодически дроид это замечал и чем-то подтягивал ее на место. А в-третьих, нормальные астромехи, как правило, не врезаются в стену при попытке завернуть за угол.

Пиетт присмотрелся повнимательнее и, тщательно пряча улыбку, спросил:

\- Дроид, а что ты здесь делаешь?

Астромех резво повернулся к нему, мигнул фоторецептором и ответил:

\- Биуп! Буи-уип!

Пиетт кивнул. Что и требовалось доказать: обычным астродроидам редко ставят вокодер, имитирующий человеческий голос. Очень тонкий и немного писклявый человеческий голос.

\- Это, конечно, аргумент, - Пиетт бинарного не знал, но подозревал, что ответили ему не слишком осмысленно. – Только астродроидам ни к чему находиться на мостике.

\- Би-ип! – возмутился астромех сразу на два голоса и, осекшись, сконфуженно умолк.

\- Система навигации звездного разрушителя надежна и многократно дублирована, - серьезно объяснил Пиетт. – В нее нет смысла встраивать дополнительные элементы типа R2. Это же не истребитель времен войн клонов.

\- Буип. Би-бип!

\- К тому же, на мостике сейчас ходовая вахта, - добавил Пиетт. – И все задействованные в ней офицеры заняты выполнением своих обязанностей. И Лорд Вейдер тоже!

\- Бип! – отрезал астродроид и проехал мимо, сделав вид, что никакого флотского лейтенанта Фирмуса Пиетта здесь нет и никогда не было.

\- Бойцы, почему оставили охраняемый объект? – проговорил в пространство Пиетт, уже не пытаясь спрятать улыбку.

\- Никак нет, сэр! – из-за поворота появились двое клонов в доспехах 501-го легиона. – Все перемещения контролируются, наблюдение ведется штатно. Дистанция до объекта была увеличена вследствие применения последним нестандартных средств маскировки на местности.

\- Би-ип! – возмутился астродроид и рванул по коридору на скорости, которой от этих ведерок обычно не ждали.

\- Молодцы, продолжайте службу, - усмехнулся Пиетт и отправился на мостик. Говорят, милорд умеет заглядывать в чужие мысли. Пусть прочитает, что его дети ищут папу. И что пора бы папе уже обнаружиться, пока по коридорам флагмана не начали летать пиликающие на бинарном тай-файтеры.

***  
\- Это космал! – возмущалась Лея, выбираясь из астродроида. – Они нас плеследуют! Куда ни пойдесь – всюду охлана!

\- И как они нас узнали? – Люк задумчиво ковырнул отверткой заднюю, открывающуюся наподобие дверки часть корпуса. Он пробовал приспособить туда защелку, чтобы ничего не отваливалось на ходу, но не хватило деталей. Пришлось разделить обязанности: один ведет, а другой придерживает дверцу и пиликает, если нужно поддерживать разговор. – Мозет, я в дылку плосвечиваю? В эту. Или в эту.

\- Надо в длугой лаз залезть в больсого дроида, - решила Лея. – Плотокольного. Или боевого. Астломехи маленькие, и мы тозе. Поэтому нас и узнали. А в одном больсом длоиде ни за что не лазглядят двух маленьких нас!

\- Есё успеем научиться этой… маскиловке, - успокоил ее Люк. – Колабль больсой. Всюду надо лазить. Будет много плактики.


End file.
